<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Разногласия / Differences of Opinion by impala65</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144409">Разногласия / Differences of Opinion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65'>impala65</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue-Only, Fandom Allusions &amp; Cliches &amp; References, Firefly References, Gen, Humor, Road Trips, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм и Дин обсуждают фильм "Serenity"<br/>Два микро-драбблика в стиле "Разговорчики". Автор писала на какой-то челлендж по теме разногласий между Винчестерами по фильму "Serenity" (пост-сериальная полнометражка вселенной Firefly ), но определиться, кто из братьев будет защитником фильма, а кто будет оный обфыркивать, не смогла))) Потому написала оба варианта.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Разногласия / Differences of Opinion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028128">Differences of Opinion</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty">CaffieneKitty</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Вариант 1.<br/>"Спокойствие, только спокойствие..."</b>
</p><p>— Фигня какая-то.<br/>— Чего-чего? Да это охренительный фильм! <br/>— Какой-то он бессмысленный, Дин.<br/>— Ну, если бы ты видел до этого сериал...<br/>— В юридическом колледже не слишком много времени остаётся на просмотр телесериалов.<br/>— Вот и ещё одна причина, почему юридический колледж — полный отстой, так и запиши себе.<br/>— Ну ладно, пусть. Объясни мне, что в нем такого охренительного?<br/>— Ну, во-первых, там Ривер.<br/>— Дин...<br/>— Ещё Кайли и Инара, и...<br/>— Дин!<br/>— Ну чего?<br/>— А <i>кроме</i> женщин? Чего в этом фильме ещё охренительного-то ? Вот, к примеру, тот парень, который пилот...<br/>— Уош.<br/>— Ага, Уош. Ты с чего так сопел, когда его убили?<br/>— Вовсе я не сопел.<br/>— Сопел-сопел, а ещё всё время кхыкал.<br/>— Это всё попкорн, гадость такая мелкая, аж горло першит.<br/>— Ты и носом шмыгал.<br/>— У меня аллергия.<br/>— ....<br/>— Я простыл!<br/>— Да как скажешь, Дин.</p><p>
  <b>Вариант 2.<br/>"Как вы яхту назовёте..."</b>
</p><p>— Они назвали свой космический корабль в честь жучка?<br/>— Корабль у них назывался "Серенити" [1]. А "Светлячок" — это наименование класса кораблей.<br/>— Ну да... кто-то там ещё, значит, назвал по имени жучка целую <i>кучу</i> космических кораблей.<br/>— Дин.<br/>— Хотя, возможно, они назвали их в честь Понтиака-хэтчбек [2]. Может, те космические корабли выпускались Понтиаком, а? Самое то для будущего, где ковбои шарашатся по просторам космоса.<br/>— Дин, а ты знаешь, что твоя машина названа по имени антилопы?<br/>— Сэм, ты бы не заедался на эту тему.<br/>— <i>Маленькой</i> такой, пушистенькой симпатяжки-антилопы, жвачной такой.<br/>— Я серьёзно говорю.<br/>— На которую охотятся все, кому не лень, из обитателей африканской саванны.<br/>— Тебе что, прогуляться <i>захотелось</i> пешочком до Флориды? А то я ведь вышибу сейчас твою любящую жучко-космические кораблики задницу нахрен из моей антилопы!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. "Серенити" - корабль в сериале назывался Serenity (Спокойствие (с англ.) Фильм, выпущенный после того, как сериал безвременно))) закрыли, назывался так же. А Светлячок (Firefly) - это название этого типа кораблей. Так же, как Импала - тип Шевроле. <br/>2. Pontiac Firefly - маленькая машинка, выпускавшаяся Понтиаком, "машина студентов, домохозяек и безработных", пятидверная комбо.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>